Colours of Our Lives
by Katiyana
Summary: Scenes from their lives together, with a common thread running through. BW/SK
1. Chapter 1

Title : Colours of Our Lives

Author : Katiyana

Summary : The tints of colour through their lives together. Several scenes with a common thread running.

Note : Thanks to all for the reviews, I really do appreciate them.

White

Technically the shade was called 'lustrous pearl'. Celina thought that was only fitting. She rolled her eyes to herself, when had she turned into such a whimsical sap? She heaved a small puff of irritation at herself while looking at the mirror.

"Madame, do you need some help putting on the gown?" asked a smooth voice from behind the curtain.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute," answered Celina, a trifle testily.

The dressmaker put her hands on her hips and blew a breath through her pursed her lips. She was also sporting an annoyed expression. Her client was beautiful and her form was a dressmaker's dream to behold.

However, the lady was extremely resistant to actually being dressed. It was thoroughly exasperating. The dress maker itched to drape and position and pin if necessary. As it was, it seemed like this would be the first and only fitting. The dress was made for the day, today. This was highly irregular. It had been a slightly rushed job too. Only three weeks to make it. She did not regret charging a larger fee for this task.

But it was still her creation. Her masterpiece. It was such a simple design and it could only be carried off properly if worn as it was meant to be. The anxious woman fretted and fumed as the lady in the curtained changing area took her own sweet time in coming out.

She had been delighted to be asked to make a wedding gown for such a beautiful woman. In this instance, she had known that the gown would be meant to enhance all that beauty and not detract from it. Therefore, it was a fashioned with the bare minimum in terms of actual design. She hoped that she had not been wrong. The only directive that had been given was to design it in a Grecian style. And of course there was the fact that her client was pregnant. With twins, apparently.

There had been no end to the challenges in making this particular gown. She had trembled at what changes that body may have gone through in three weeks. In fact, she had woken up several times in a cold sweat because of it. She started to feel that she would totally her composure if her infuriating customer made her wait any longer than a few more minutes to let her see how the gown looked when it was worn.

"Oh, Celina!" squealed the young girl sitting quietly on a cushion in the corner.

The dressmaker had forgotten about the little child amidst all her tense musings. Her gaze was riveted as the lady finally stepped out from behind the curtain.

"You look like an angel!" marvelled the child in awe, gasping at the radiant vision in the soft, flowing gown.

The dressmaker clasped both her hands to her mouth to stifle her own gasp. The child had a point. The woman was beautiful and she herself had been amazingly correct in choosing this particular design.

The soft folds of the gown flowed down smoothly from the sash that simply cinched in just below the breasts. There was a crossing of fabric across the breasts and the lengths fell smoothly down over the shoulders. The shoulders were bare and the neck, cut to showcase the cleavage perfectly. The material was soft and looked light but had enough weight and suppleness to ripple down effortlessly.

She had done a magnificent job. Even the pregnant belly did not take away anything from the splendour of the dress. In fact, she had to admit that the pregnancy added an extra element of character to how the gown fitted. It was truly a masterpiece.

Celina smiled gently down at the girl. She turned around slowly to let both the child and the dressmaker see how the gown looked from all angles. It didn't need any fixing. It was perfect. And surprisingly comfortable too.

"Do you think Bruce will like it?" asked Celina with a grin.

"Of course he will. He loves you!" exclaimed the child promptly.

Celina laughed but looked pleased with the comment. She realized that the girl had made a very important point. Bruce would love it because he loved her, Selina. He knew her. No matter what her name may be.

Her name was altered but she was still her. He certainly knew who he was marrying and he was marrying her because he loved her, no matter what her name was. Celina Jewel Knight or Selina Kyle. Bruce did really love her. Sometimes she still wasn't sure why or how he could. But he did. Sometimes it scared her and she couldn't quite believe that it was true.

Yet if even Rosie could tell, then she must be doing something right. Little Rosie had been ill-used and had lived a hard, unloved life. But she could easily and confidently see that Bruce loved her. By some incredible fluke, Rosie's childish honesty had not been stamped out through her mistreatment. Clearly, Selina was not making a mistake marrying her husband.

Inwardly she laughed. They were already legally married on paper. They had just never had a ceremony to mark it until now. They didn't really need to do this but they had finally agreed to do this before the twins were born. Well, she had wanted it, Bruce would have been just as committed without a ceremony, she knew. She blamed it on the stupid pregnancy hormones. She couldn't even remember being the girl that wanted a classic white wedding. Well, maybe not too classic. She did have a very obvious bump after all.

The identity he had created for her had been married, though she had not realized it until he had found her and shown her the marriage certificate. She had been incredulous and upset for a few weeks, refusing to speak to him every time she thought about it. That had been challenging in a not very large living space.

At least he had been smart enough to know that she would not have changed her name for everything. She still had a separate account and she kept her own name on most official documents. Bruce had understood that Selina valued her independence highly.

When asked about it, Bruce simply shrugged and smiled. Selina did tolerate the title of Mrs. Wayne Bruce Thomas when they were at large social gatherings together. But otherwise, she was just Ms. Celina Jewel Knight. She was sure he'd had a good time coming up with that name. The cheek of it, the mischievous bastard. She wouldn't even have kept it had she realized that he was going to come back.

"Let's go!" said Rosie enthusiastically, breaking into her train of thoughts. She did get distracted easily these days. Absently she rubbed her expanded belly.

"Yes, let's. Goodbye and thank you, Madame Fleur. Your workmanship is exquisite, my most gracious compliments and gratitude," said Selina to the dressmaker, formally.

Madame Fleur was still to overwhelmed with her success to answer properly. She simply nodded, too choked up to speak yet.

Taking Rosie's hand, Selina slipped out of the apartment. They made their way down to the gleaming Bently where Alfred already had the door open.

"Thank you, Alfred," chimed Rosie sweetly.

"Thank you, Alfred," echoed Selina with a smile.

"My pleasure, Miss Rosalind, Mrs Wayne," smiled Alfred decorously. He got into the front and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Colours of Our Lives

Author : Katiyana

Summary : The tints of colour through their lives together. Several scenes with a common thread running.

Note : Feedback is always welcome, thanks lots !

Blue

When her eyes finally opened, Selina found herself marvelling at their colour. The little girl's vivid eyes matched the blue of the cloudless sky above. Even as Selina was extremely grateful that the child had opened her eyes, her lips were still alarmingly blue and it seemed to be taking forever for the ambulance to arrive although she could hear the sirens nearby now. She bundled the child more securely in her warm thick and dry coat, winding the soft woollen scarf around the girl's neck and lower face, leaving the blue eyes peering out from the swaddle of fabric.

"Ms Wayne," said Alfred solemnly, gently touching her shoulder.

"Thanks, Alfred," said Selina automatically, with a quick glance up as the butler gracefully draped a warm covering across her shoulders.

Alfred kept watch over Selina but gave a short nod to the wet figure now far enough away and nearly hidden. The figure slipped off before anyone saw him. He was not needed here anymore.

The paramedics arrived in the next few minutes and set to work reviving the half-drowned child. Selina found herself loath to give up her place beside the little girl but eventually acquiesced somewhat reluctantly to allow the paramedics to do their job.

Alfred discreetly offered Selina a hand to grasp as she stood up. He had already obtained the name of the hospital that they would take the girl to for treatment.

"Come on, Ms Wayne. We'll see her at the hospital," coaxed Alfred gently guiding Selina to their car. She had clearly connected to the child and was extremely concerned for her. As he had done for Bruce his entire life, Alfred now also anticipated Selina's wants and needs. She was an integral part of Bruce's life as his wife and he happily served her with devotion as well.

Alfred did not ask any questions about why Selina was so concerned for a little girl that she had essentially just met today. Alfred had driven Selina to a lunch meeting and sat at a single table in a corner where he would be able to see her while she met up with a charity committee. Selina's ever alert eyes had caught sight of a man striking a child in the distance and she had immediately rushed to the rescue.

Selina could still move fairly fast though she was early in her third trimester of a twin pregnancy. It distressed her greatly that she could only reach the man after he had dealt the child another blow and effectively knocked the tiny body into the river. She glanced at the water but noted the figure of a man already diving in to rescue the child. Thus she set her sights on the big bully of a man and with a few moves, rendered him unconscious.

Her brain barely registered the familiar face that met hers for a moment as he climbed up the bank and laid the little girl on dry ground. Blake kept his face lowered as he breathed into the little girl's lungs. She was a waif. A tiny scrap of a human being that had clearly been neglected, starved and abused and was barely alive.

Suddenly she coughed and he rapidly turned her on her side as she vomited up the river water that she had swallowed and gasped for breath. Selina was right beside him, patting the child's back and trying to get her wet clothing off.

Together they efficiently stripped the girl as much as possible and wrapped her in Selina's warm coat for all of Blake's clothing was sopping wet. By now, a crowd had gathered and Alfred was nearby, having somehow gotten hold of a warm wrap for his mistress.

Blake saw his window of opportunity and slipped away quietly, unnoticed as people began to rally round and some actually tried to help while others just stood and gawked. A couple of the men had the presence of mind to restrain the thug on the ground. He was so obviously an unsavoury character that the crowd had no problems piecing together the events from what they witnessed at their arrival.

Blake lingered for a few minutes until he caught Alfred's eye. Then he was swiftly away. He knew that Alfred would take care of Selina and inform Bruce. He kept their communication to a minimum for everyone's safety. Especially now that Selina was pregnant and the Joker had somehow found out.

He suspected that the Joker was aware that Bruce Wayne was still alive and was plotting harm to him and his. He had made doubly sure that the maniac was still imprisoned and then covertly warned Bruce.

Bruce had wanted Selina covered at all times but she refused any sort of protection detail apart from grudgingly allowing Alfred to escort her. In a desperate bid to keep her safe, Bruce had called upon Blake to keep an eye on her without her knowledge.

Gotham was currently experiencing a lull and Commissioner Gordon seemed to have things under control for the moment. So Blake had heeded Bruce's request and shadowed Selina. It had been very difficult to keep himself off her radar. As Bruce had pointed out, if Blake managed to shadow Selina without being found out, he would have added even more useful skills to his repertoire. Selina had not lost her sharpness of sense in any way with her pregnancy. Actually they seemed heightened. Blake had already been caught out by Selina twice but had managed to get away before being exposed with Alfred's aid.

Clearly, Bruce Wayne loved the woman but she was a force to be reckoned with. Blake shook his head with a smirk as he thought about it. He had no doubt that Selina would have jumped into the river to save the girl if he had not done it first. It seemed the more appropriate action as it kept her on dry land. From what he had seen of Selina, he had been confident that she would be able to effortlessly deal with the thug. Bruce obviously had his hands very full with his choice of a spouse.

( * )

"Are you alright?" asked Bruce as soon as he walked up to his wife.

"I'm fine," said Selina dismissively, waving away his concern.

"Selina," said Bruce, with a stern voice.

He could see that she was trying to appear unruffled but she was evidently disturbed. Bruce was unsure why as yet. He knew about what had happened and he would get more details later. But his wife was usually unflappable even though she was probably more hormonal than she liked to admit, due to the pregnancy. He did not know exactly what was bothering her about this incident.

He gripped her elbows and looked at her. Selina refused to look into his eyes. He sighed gave up for the moment, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her snugly against his chest. He could feel her melt against him and some of the tension in her body leaked away. He loved feeling her pregnant form against him. It never failed to evoke a rush of joy.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her hair.

Selina stubbornly kept her silence for a while. She buried herself in his arms and he obligingly hugged her tighter. He knew that she would talk in her own time.

"She has Maggie's eyes," mumbled Selina after a few minutes of cuddling in the hospital waiting room.

"I'm sorry?" asked Bruce, not quite comprehending what she meant.

"My sister, Maggie. That girl has her eyes," said Selina softly.

Bruce understood immediately and did not push her for any other explanation. He simply walked her over to some chairs and sat down, still embracing his wife tightly. He whispered lovingly to her and held her close.

Alfred stood by, a short distance away as they waited for news of the little girl that they had rescued.


End file.
